Dracnoian
Dracnoian '(Latin: Imperator Caesar Avgustvs Divi filivs Dracnoian) is a highly active Administrator and player on the Minecraft Planet Earth server with a self-described overactive imagination, being the third most all-time active with over 860 hours on the server. He leans heavily into the roleplay aspect of the server and attempts to foster as healthy of a roleplay environment as possible. Before joining the Minecraft Planet Earth server, Dracnoian had long already moderated or owned some kind of server. Dracnoian entered Minecraft around July 2012 on Pocket Edition and came into Java Edition in June 2013. By the same time next year, he would own a server which he would run until August 2018, but continues to maintain as a private server to this day. In March 2017, Dracnoian frequented Roblox and became a prominent member of the War Universalis 2 (a Europa Universalis 4 inspired game) community, eventually becoming its owner until he stepped down. Through this community and due to others on Roblox, he transitioned to playing almost entirely on Discord in roleplay groups based around NationStates, and this would last for almost a whole year until December 2018 when he decided to stop playing on them. In January 2019, a friend of his from these groups would invite him to a Minecraft server, and on January 30th, 2019 in the final week of the Fifth Era, Dracnoian joined Minecraft Planet Earth. Dracnoian initially started very small, staying with his friends on the Falklands and only focusing on Slimefun. When the server went down for a week to prepare for the Sixth Era, Dracnoian applied for Helper and was accepted since Head Administrator ReborneLogik highly needed new staff members. When the era began, Dracnoian (now Helper) became extremely talkative and active and started forging his nation. On April 14th, Dracnoian (after much work) reunited the majority of the Roman Empire and declared himself Princeps Senatvs (First of the Senate). Shortly before this on April 9th he had been promoted to the position of Moderator and only a bit over a month after this on May 16th he was promoted to the highest position of Administrator, becoming the 8th person in all of Minecraft Planet Earth history to officially hold the title. He would step down as leader of the Roman Empire on July 24th to focus exclusively on his duties as Administrator, which he continues to do to this day. Name Dracnoian is not the only name he has had in his lifetime. Dracnoian was also known by the names: '• Enderdragonfun: He gave himself this name in early June 2013 as his first Minecraft name. He would later come to loathe this name and hate any mention of it. • KingDraco: From February 2015 to July 2015, this name would be an important name for him during the days on the server of Nova Realms. • Dracnoian: Adopted in 2018, Dracnoian vowed this would be his final name change, until or unless the names Rome, Augustus, or Draco become available, this name is his most well known. • Athens Dracnoian Guntarvs: Adopted in MCPE on March 25th by Dracnoian as a full Roman name, he would later decide on it as a permanent roleplay name. • Princeps Senatvs Athens Imperator Caesar Avgvstvs Divi filivs Dracnoian Romvlvs Guntarvs: Shortly after this on April 14th, to commemorate the reestablishment of Rome, Dracnoian adopted the names Imperator Caesar Avgvstvs Divi filivs Romvlvs and title Princeps Senatvs, though most of these names would not be used in public for much later. • Princeps Senatvs Athens Imperator Caesar Avgvstvs Divi filivs Donrespvarian Dracnoian Romvlvs Guntarvs: Dracnoian adopted the name Donrespvarian ''on June 8th, to honor Donresp, who had just agreed to give Aragon to Rome. '• Princeps Senatvs Athens Imperator Caesar Avgvstvs Divi filivs Donrespvarian Ninerva Dracnoian Romvlvs Gvntarvs-Davisi': To honor the player Niner, Dracnoian adopted the name ''Ninerva, as well as the name Davisi on July 26th. • Primvs Administrator Athena Divina Dracnoian: Considered his most important name by himself, he adopted the name upon his accent to Administrator. Personal life Family Dracnoian has shared no information on his family in real life, and does not intend to. Roleplay-wise, however, as Athens Dracnoian Gvntarvs-Davisi, he descends from a long line of imperial Draco Imperial blood. His father was the Dracnoian Emperor Marvs Allanvs Lavrentitvs Gvtarvs-Davisi, and his mother was Kathina Optima Adivi Tyrian. Dracnoian's father Marcvs was born in 3531 AVC on the island of Avgvsta in the city of Caisa (North Island, New Zealand). He inherited the the Dracnoian throne in 3573 AVC, the same year his son Dracnoian was born, who was named in honor of empire's former capital, Draca. He died in 3606 AVC, leaving the throne to Dracnoian. Dracnoian himself is currently married to Jvstice Becvas (JustBecuase) and has been since 3861 AVC, they currently have no children. Jvstice Becvas was the mayor of the city of Oregon, one of the most major cities in the Kingdom of Knossos and herself a Moderatas (Moderator), she is beloved by the community of the server and is considered one of the, if not the, most favored or loved staff member. Before the marriage to Jvstice Becvas, Dracnoian was married to Gvmmaivs Vltivms (GummyGuy) from 3730 to 3859 AVC, and together they had one child named Cammarian (Officer_Cam). The two were considered a happy couple, until Dracnoian discovered he was having an affair with Butterbrine; GummyGuy insists it was actually Butterbrine he was cheating on as opposed to Dracnoian. The two divorced, but remain highly good friends. Religion Dracnoian has never expressed what religion, if any, he follows in real life, and has stated that he wishes not to in public. On the server though, he is a devoutly religious, ascribing to multiple faiths, he is polytheistic. He is highly devout to the Mother Cat, and an extremely staunch Administ, but also has Kathinistic Lelantine beliefs, and has expressed belief in Athena and Jesus Christ as deities. To further the jumbled mix that is his beliefs, he has also deified Zingvin Zin Divi Ibericvm Magnvs (Zinguin), Gvmmaivs Vltivms (GummyGuy), Jvstice Becvas (JustBecuase), Cammarian Protector Legis (Officer_Cam), Shushino, and Garrett. Dracnoian has shown favor towards one religion or another however. He appointed Jvstice Becvas (the most devout follower of the Mother Cat) as the Pontifex Maximvs of all of Rome, and has encouraged the construction of Administ Temples more than any other, in fact those are the only types of temples he has ever encouraged. Power and influence Dracnoian is considered to be among the most powerful and influential people on the entire server, being an Administrator, beloved player, and trusted by almost everyone on the server. During the Sixth Era, he could be considered to have been the most powerful. He continues to hold a lot of power and influence over both the server through his position of Administrator, and among the player-base through being a trusted advisor and friend to much of the server. Beginnings on Minecraft Dracnoian first began playing Minecraft in July 2012 on Pocket Edition, shortly before the release of Alpha 0.5.0. In June 2013 Dracnoian entered Minecraft Java Edition, where he would largely simply play modded survivals and one SkyBlock Server, where he was gifted as a present the top donator rank for his birthday. He would run a free repair and enchant business on the server, and in doing so, met a player name GavBro who would show him his private server. On this server, Dracnoian met two players named Sor2003 (future BanterousSor), and Blackpanda (whose full name is forgotten, she had three numbers affixed to it). And through Blackpanda, Dracnoian would yet again be introduced into another server– this time a survival one– where he would meet several other players. Dracnoian would play this server for several months and become a staff member on it (though this was more of a kind gesture rather than an actual position), and in June of 2014, Dracnoian decided to open up his own Minecraft server. Dracnoian opened his Minecraft server, naming it Dragonminer. Early on, the seeds of what would become the Draco Empire were planted, and the first dynasty was founded after Dracnoian and ShootingStar3682 married. Officially, their children were BanterousSor, who was disinherited; Soldinho, who quit; Miamilkshake, who was Dracnoian's second wife; and BethLovesPugs, who was Dracnoian's third wife. In March 2015 while looking for new plugins to add to his server, Dracnoian found a plugin known as Bending and added it, but did not have much clue how to use it, and so went looking for servers who also had the plugin and soon discovered NovaRealms. He would end up coming back to NovaRealms many times and playing on it, becoming it's most active from between 2015 to late 2016. But Dracnoian also gained many bans on this server, having been banned seven times, five for duplicating items. After the seventh (temporary) ban Dracnoian had received on NovaRealms, Dracnoian joined a server called AncientDreams, which was an Earth server. He had already tried running an Earth server in the past, three times Earth was brought onto Dragonminer, but this was an entirely different type of server. He became highly active on this server, soon its most active and later staff and eventually co-owner of the server, though it was shutdown in early 2017. Roblox By March 2017, Dracnoian was beginning to play Roblox more than he played Minecraft, and this was due largely to the inactivity of Dragonminer and shut down of Nova Realms that had happened only a few months prior. He at first frequented one game on Roblox, which was Apocolypse Rising but branched out in early April to The Conquerors 3. In April he had met a group of people known as the 63rd Regiment on Apocolypse Rising (who he later found out were all exploiters and cheaters) and joined them their group, he and the 63rd would dominate the games they were in until May of the same year when Dracnoian branched off and created his own group, reviving the Draco Empire which he had first established in Dragonminer. Being as competitive as he is, Dracnoian sought to expand the group and dominate leaderboards, and so specifically invited and created a populous of skilled and hard-working people in the group, allowing the Draco Empire to make appearances on leaderboards. On the Conquerors 3, Dracnoian met a player named Rizki– who dominated in the game and was in the top ten players– and they quickly became friends. Through Rizki, Dracnoian learned of two games, Obby Squads and War Universalis 2 (a game heavily inspired by Europa Universalis 4), and though he didn't really at first enjoy Obby Squads, he heavily favored War Universalis 2, and would become a highly active member in its community, after a few months even becoming its owner for a brief period. The War Universalis 2 community ultimately fell apart in May 2018 after its former leader resigned and Dracnoian stepped down, and many of the former members of that community migrated over to Dracnoian's discord. During the same month, Dragonminer shut down for the final time and would only be used from then on as a private server. In June 2018, with War Universalis 2 gone Dracnoian began playing Obby Squads and quickly (primarily through no-lifing) became an extremely high leveled person on the game. He would almost entirely devote the Draco Empire to climbing the ranks of this game and came into rivalry with the already established frontrunners of the game, Team Royals, and their leader Lelantos. A fight broke out between the two leaders when Lelantos accused Dracnoian's sister for yelling his members out of a server (it is likely this happened, but he mistook the identity of who did it), and the rivalry became very bitter. But it was resolved about a week after when both sides finally were able to have a peaceful discussion, Dracnoian and Lelantos even consequentially became friends. By November of 2018, Obby Squads had completely died and the game became unsustainable for groups who played it, and the Draco Empire moved on. The next game Dracnoian moved to was Flee the Facility, which– after much practice– he became very good at. At the suggestion of Lelantos, Dracnoian joined the largest group on this game, the Expert Escapists, and as he had done with all other communities he favored, became highly active and a moderator on the group, which he still is to this day. Discord Around December 2017, Takko (a friend Dracnoian had met through Apocolypse Rising) invited Dracnoian to a roleplay discord centered a website called NationStates. After this, he would continue to frequent these discords for nearly a year, until December 2018. The first group he would enter was called Norrland, and it was fairly large. Dracnoian had not yet developed his well-known love of Rome yet, and so chose to be the Draco Empire on this Earth-based server. He would later invite his sister and several friends to get an extreme edge on everyone on the server, and so be dubbed the leader of the "Dracosphere". He would not become a staff member of Norrland (they were not accepting new staff members) but would become one of its most prominent members. Norrland perished only two months after Dracnoian arrived, and the next group named Adinia arose, this time run by Manches (Bromhead, one of the people Dracnoian had met in Norrland, and closest friend of Dracnoian on these discords) and moderated by Dracnoian. Adinia in time would fail to. But it's failure would set a pattern, it would remain a cyclical cycle of failure and recreation for this entire year. After Adinia, Dracnoian and Manches (and several others who would follow or invite them) came to Nova Norrlandia, afterward came the Draco Empire, the first one run entirely by Dracnoian. He would run three of these discords before the year had ended, including the only one that lasted three months total, the longest-lasting (though, that was almost entirely because Dracnoian refused to let it die). After one last attempt at these discords failed in December 2018, Dracnoian decided to cease joining them. Manches do the same in early January 2019 and start looking for prospects back on Minecraft, while Dracnoian began frequenting the Sims 4 and videos, books, and information on the Roman Empire. Wombit, a friend of Manches would find an Earth server and invite him to it, and knowing Dracnoian also enjoyed it, Manches invited him. On January 30th, Dracnoian would join Minecraft Planet Earth for the first time. Fifth Era Dracnoian first joined Minecraft Planet Earth on January 30th, 2019. When he joined, Manches and Wombit invited him to their town in the Falklands, which Dracnoian found to be utterly underdeveloped. He began work immediately to start Slimefun– which is an advanced knowledge he had learned from Nova Realms when they had it– and unlock the knowledge. He started by killing Endermen inGarrett's public (the inspiration for future Enderium), but was surprised when SwagMiester27 came to him and gave him a Tome of Knowledge and enchanted Explosive Pickaxe, Dracnoian was shocked and happy. Feeling indebted, Dracnoian began mining coal for SwagMiester27– as per his request when Dracnoian had asked if there was anything he could do– and soon learned of an upcoming war Swag's nation would be involved in. This war would be World War Toto, and be the end of the era. He mined sixty-four Carbando for Swag and was convinced of his ability to win the war against the enemies (who had not been told about). When the war came, Dracnoian went to spectate, and quickly saw within only approximately ten minutes, the nation he had mined so much coal for was defeated. After this, Wombit diplomatically got Argentina to be recognized as Falklander territory, and Dracnoian settled there in an abandoned town. Within hardly a week, he built a villa and from nothing got a Slimefun Dust Factory running, but the era ended very soon after. ReborneLogik opened Helper applications shortly after this, and though Dracnoian had not spoken much or made relations with anyone aside from Swag and the Falklanders, he applied. Beyond this, the server went down for a week, and Dracnoian organized a proper plan of action with the Falklanders so they could immediately be superpowers upon the start of the next era. The location of New Zealand was selected for settlement because of its isolation, but soon enough Wombit and Dracnoian were arguing over the fate of the town. Wombit argued for isolationism and to remain solely on New Zealand, while Dracnoian argued for empire and for them to become a superpower; the argument was decided for them when Wombit's computer broke down, and he could not be on for two weeks. Sixth Era When the Sixth Era began on February 17th, Dracnoian was surprised by his acceptance as Helper along with GummyGuy, Eric_Eats_Kids, Samcool, and SCHOOLBOY (the last of which would never log on to the server once, nor speak again). A dash to New Zealand happened after this, but the Dynmap was not fully rendered and it ended up taking Dracnoian an hour to find the islands. The town of Zealand was formed when he did and the first builds on the island, as well as the first Lelantine alter, was set up. Dracnoian began searching for a stronghold and would find one on the same day as the era beginning, along with Garrett who had done the same. The two ultimately decided that working together was better than not, and entered the End together and slew the Ender Dragon; Dracnoian got the Dragon Egg. Both would set up grinders as per a prior deal, Dracnoian going West, and Garrett South-West. This grinder would become Enderium. He would open the grinder to the public about a month later, after unlocking all Slimefun knowledge with the aid of the Totoeans, becoming the first player to do so. Imperial growth On February 22nd after taking notice of an ever-enlarging town named Portugal, Dracnoian invited them to his nation. They had however overstepped their claim boundaries and blocked the town of Valencia (owned by a player named Donresp). Garrett was angered and threatened war against Dracnoian if it was not solved, which it was the next day when Zinguin left the Draco Empire, ironically ending up joining Garrett's nation directly after when he invited him. Shortly after this GummyGuy released the Totoean Agenda, and Dracnoian adopted it for the empire. After a few short days, the Franco-British Union and Reichspakt (two self-described superpowers based in Western Europe and Germany respectively) rejected to follow the Agenda. In retaliation, Dracnoian accepted a town called Lyon who had settled in the center of France into the empire, but this did nothing to provoke them into attacking. In another attempt, Dracnoian entered Scotland and claimed the entirety of it (as it had been outlined by England, the leader of the Franco-British Union), but they did not declare war over it. Shortly before this, Dracnoian as a Helper had aided Donresp in figuring out who had griefed his town and was able to spark a friendship with him. He would often deliver resources so that Aragon could build, and mined immense amounts of resources off Exon and Abysuss for the Aragonese. On March 8th Aragon chose to join the Draco Empire, but very quickly after this the Mediterranean League was founded and Donresp asked Dracnoian if he would be fine with him joining in the interests of regionalism, which he was. Los Maricones would join very soon after Aragon had left, on March 31st. Dracnoian had done the same as he had for Aragon for the Los Mariconans, and they would prove to be one of the towns he would be most proud of. Outrance controversy Shortly after Los Maricones entered the empire, the Totoeans were banned for duplicating items for one to two months. This hit Dracnoian's empire hard for a time, allowing the Eldian Empire to briefly occupy the position of world-superpower. Eldia was able to maintain this title almost entirely due to the works of Suleax and CrazyMan and his constant and rapid technological development; in time CrazyMan would develop an automated dust factory and produce so much that he opened a shop. Dracnoian and he became good friends and were also co-Helpers and would help each other and semi-compete for the title of most advanced person, CrazyMan though at this time was the clear victor and often donated large amounts of dusts to Dracnoian. Outrance, a prominent player from the Japanese Empire had also opened a shop (in Puerto Rico, a territory in the Draco Empire) and created their own automated dust machine, specifically to refill their shops. CrazyMan was angered by the competition, he and Dracnoian also feared that the prices Outrance sold his dust at ($500 per stack of Copper Dust) would allow players to advance to quickly and lead to an activity drop in the era. Garrett, GummyGuy, and My_Chicken702 would later join in this idea. Dracnoian brought them together with Crazy, and they all agreed to enter a joint economic pact which set the universal price at Copper to a minimum of $800 per stack; by this point Outrance was selling Reinforced Alloy Ingots for approximately $100-$200 per ingot. After convincing him, OnceDoceTrece (owner of Puerto Rico) evicted Outrance from their shop, and his items were stolen. Outrance later quit. Exploitation of the planets Dracnoian quickly figured out certain resources could be found on certain planets, and in early March began mining exclusively on Hielo. Vast resource wealth was found on the planet, such as: gold and lapis in the central east; vast amounts of emerald in the jungle; coal under almost all rivers, and redstone under others; and iron in many mountains. No reserves of diamond were found. Dracnoian heavily used and began to rely on the planet and shot to the top of the mining skill within days. The fact that Outrance had become suspicious of him however also led Dracnoian to be far more willing to endorse the eviction however. Dracnoian would later bring Zinguin, Mr_Chicken702, GummyGuy, Niner, Shushino, and Officer_Cam onto the secrets of Hielo though. A pact was even signed between Eldia, Toto, Portugal, and the Draco Empire to hide and protect Hielo. On Abysuss, Dracnoian discovered it had significantly more oil, for reasons he never released publicly, he stated that "from his time as a server owner, he just knew Abysuss would naturally have significantly more oil." Aemia was also heavily exploited beginning in mid-April for it's ghasts since the whole of it was a Hell biome, and thus allowed ghasts to spawn frequently. Niner was greatly against the exploitation of Hielo, because Dracnoian and Zinguin destroyed lava rivers which she had wanted to preserved so they could gain more ghast spawning regions. Rapid consolidation of power On April 6th, Garrett stepped down from politics on the server, and his nation was disbanded. Zinguin, leader of Portugal was quickly re-invited to the Draco Empire, and he and Dracnoian very quickly began plotting their rise power. Ultimately they decided to focus exclusively on a Mediterranean-based empire, and so Dracnoian sent invitations to all nations and towns around the sea. In rapid succession, all towns in the Mediterranean except for Israel and Crete either joined, were bought, or fell due to lack of fund. The Roman Empire On April 14th, the Roman Empire was declared by Dracnoian. He organized a whole Senate, and electoral process for the empire, and declared himself Princeps Senatvs (First of the Senate), saying that "what ever the Senate should vote and decide, I shall enact to the best of my, and Rome's, power." The Senate was quickly filled, and the first bill to be passed by it was a re-adoption of the Totoean Agenda, which was signed and agreed upon by all Roman Senators appointed. Not all were happy with the reformation of Rome though, and TheTiltedIndian tried to start a war with Rome, believing it to be a nation who was forcing smaller towns into it, rather than peacefully annexing and integrating them. Dracnoian would attempt to attack Tilted during a brief standoff in India with the Grand Venic Imperium, and would ultimately only make the situation worse. It would blow over though quickly. Attempts to develop Ultimately, Dracnoian would fail the most at his goal to develop Rome, as he had promised to do. To Zinguin, GummyGuy, and Niner, he had personally asked them in personal messages to (paraphrase) "turn against and destroy the Roman Empire, should I allow it to become as Korea was in the 5th Era." There was a genuine want to develop in Rome, and two build servers would be set up and a lot built, but ultimately none of it would come to Minecraft Planet Earth. Dracnoian has stated in the past: "the failure to develop is my greatest regret and failure for this whole era, and I cannot let this ever happen again." Attempts at wars Dracnoian would come to desire conflict with another nation, as had almost all Romans. A war had almost broken out with Japan during the time of the Draco Empire in late March when SwagMiester27 created fake screenshots of both Huxvix and Dracnoian attempting to implicate them in lies, but that war would be dropped. Twice the Franco-British Union would be antagonized in hopes of declaring war, but they did not declare. War with many other nations would be contemplated and tried, but attempt after attempt failing largely broke the Roman faith in any conflict, and when the prospect of war with the Eldian Empire arrived, many Romans doubted it, and it took two Senate bills to be passed to get the populous excited for a conflict again. Dracnoian would try to declare war on the Eldian Empire, when they extended themselves to far going from west of the Rhine, to Kiev, and from Romania to southern Scandinavia as well as Japanese claims. The Romans also coveted the Rhineland, which Dracnoian had attempted to buy but was refused. Reborne also attempted to broker a deal between them to buy the land, but Chicken asked for over 125,000 for the territory (at this time, only Suleax had over 100,000, the closest rival being near 50,000). Dracnoian sent two bills through the Senate, Consilium IV and Consilium V on June 8th and 9th respectively, both of which were approved unanimously. The war with Eldia however would ultimately not happen though, because neutrality was released a day before the declaration. This– combined with other factors such as waning interest in Minecraft Planet Earth broke– Roman activity, and shortly after this the Roman Empire entered what is known as the "Inactive Period". Stepping down After nearly half a year as Rome's leader (and now an Administrator) Dracnoian stepped down as the Princeps Senatvs of Rome on July 27th, to focus exclusively on his duties as Administrator. Zinguin would become his successor. Afterwards, Dracnoian would simply watch from both sides as the Roman Empire and Coalition, and the Grand Venic Imperium planned, and later went to war. He was trusted by all people on both sides, and intimately knew the plans of both sides, even stating once: "I am essentially an oracle, I know exactly what will happen before it even happens." When the war happened and ended on August 3rd, activity on the server fell to none, as the Seventh Era was announced on the same day. Dracnoian would remain prominent on the Discord with mostly everyone else who played waiting for the next era, and the time he can yet again revive a new, better nation. The Seventh Era Not much yet is known about Dracnoian's plans for the Seventh Era. He has alluded to his desire to form a new nation, but has remained very cryptic about details. He once said he would reform the Roman Empire, but backtracked on the idea. Staff career Helper From February 17th 2019, to April 9th, Dracnoian was a Helper for the server. He first applied for the position on February 10th when the server first went offline for a week as the reset from the Fifth Era to the Sixth Era was occurring. He would be accepted the day the server came back online, but largely only because ReborneLogik critically needed new staff members. Dracnoian had not been active in community chat and had remained almost wholly unknown to the server. Starting as Helper, Dracnoian had at first had issue enforcing the rules and did a bad job initially memorizing the rules. No critical mistakes were made, but much disappointment from Reborne was given when the Portugal-Morocco war broke out, and Dracnoian was unable to identify what was and was not against the War Rules. He had become highly actively though, and helped people whenever it was asked. Several times he had asked and was granted several new commands, such as CoreProtect Inspect, which allowed he and the other Helpers to see data and logs of blocks and chests. Dracnoian was largely considered the second most active and second best Helper, second only to GummyGuy, who was by far and was able to catch far more duplicates and hackers than Dracnoian initially. This had been the case until March 26th, when GummyGuy and the other Totoeans were discovered to have been duplicating. GummyGuy was demoted and banned for two months, leaving Dracnoian as the top Helper. At every opportunity, Dracnoian asked for more projects from ReborneLogik and was eventually granted a project to set the prices for the voter shop. This project took Dracnoian two hours to do, as many calculations were need, individual prices for dyed items was even included. Seeing this, ReborneLogik decided he could more trust Dracnoian with more power, and he was promoted to Moderator on April 9th. Moderator Dracnoian would be a Moderator from April 9th 2019 to May 16th. Now a Moderator, Dracnoian had several new commands open to him, and could now begin nearly hourly player checks. He didn't actually find to many actual hackers or cheaters, most of them were actually found by Niner, Mr_Chicken702 or ReborneLogik, but he would constantly he on the server to help people and check the player-base. As a Moderator, Dracnoian got more influence over the server as a whole and began to be included in many debates over changes to the server. Constantly though, Dracnoian suffered from a lack of commands, and was constantly pulling Mr_Chicken702 and ReborneLogik online to fix Slimefun, or otherwise do something he could not. Around early May, Dracnoian reopened his old server and began adding plugins to do it to experiment with suggestions that he would wish to see brought over to Minecraft Planet Earth. After over two weeks of working on the projects, Dracnoian had created over forty customized items, some integrated into Slimefun, and almost all utilizing several plugins that could be added to the server. Showing Reborne, he was highly impressed and decided to promote Dracnoian to Administrator shortly after. Administrator On May 16th, Dracnoian was promoted to Moderator, becoming the 8th person on the history of Minecraft Planet Earth to hold the position. He was not a full Administrator yet however. He was given several new commands, including all Essentials commands, and all Content Manger Interface commands, as well as the ability to cheat in Slimefun. Unintentionally, Dracnoian was also given access to the Console, he was not suppose to be able to access this, but Reborne took a large chance of trust and did not remove his access despite the fact that he technically should have. Dracnoian would not use Console and continue to ask Reborne for anything that required it until he specifically told Dracnoian to simply use the Console himself. Dracnoian was given several new commands over his Adminship, and were added almost immediately when they were needed. As an Administrator, he also had now an extreme amount of influence on the server, especially when Mr_Chicken702, the only other Administrator, began to go inactive. As an Administrator, Dracnoian at first continued to run his nation. But after the problematic situation of an Administrator, especially the only active one, running a nation when he is suppose to moderate nations was pointed out by Garrett, Dracnoian began preparing to stepdown as leader of Rome, and did so on July 27th. He would and continue to focus exclusively on Administrator duties, which was greatly appreciated by the server. Dracnoian is considered one of the most favored and beloved Staff members of the server. On September 29th, ReborneLogik gave Dracnoian full access to everything, making him a full and official Administrator. He continues to Administrate the server to this day. Contributions as Staff Dracnoian has done several things in his time as Staff so far. He has added several rules, some plugins, and new moderation abilities and techniques. He convinced ReborneLogik to add the six week inactivity clause, in which inactive towns are deleted after six weeks. However, he did advocate for a shorter time period. He has also had the commands of CoreProtect added to both Moderator and Helper through convincing of their necessity. Dracnoian has given several plugins to the server, allowing his Spigot plugin library from when he owned a server to be used on Minecraft Planet Earth. Through this, Hacked Server was added, as well as a few other minor plugins. In terms of rules and moderation, Dracnoian added himself the rules against racial slurs, and doxxing. He has also added the Warning System to moderation, allowing players to instead receive documented warnings when they break a minor, or chat rule. Roleplay Dracnoian deeply cares about the roleplay environment on the server, and wishes to foster it's growth. He has been so far, the strongest advocate of roleplay on Minecraft Planet Earth, and whose nation has been the most successful semi-roleplay-based nation on the server. Dracnoian has created several documents for to create realism for his roleplay, and has founded a Senate for his nation, created a constitution, and ran an election. He, himself, also plays a character named Athens Dracnoian Gvntarvs-Davisi, has married, and had (adopted) a child in roleplay. Finally, he has created a whole calendar for his nation and the server to use based on the server's in-game dates. The Roman Senate One of Dracnoian's proudest creations, the Roman Senate was first created on May 3rd, 2019. The Senate would meet several times, and vote and pass over 13 bills of legislation, most proposed by Dracnoian, but not all. The Senate had four total Consvls. Dracnoian wished for the Senate to hold actual and real powers, announcing that he would do the will of the Senate. The Senate largely did not function without Dracnoian instigating it, however. The Rebornic Calendar The Rebornic Calendar began creation by Dracnoian in March 2019, and would steady be made more consistant and stable until it was "canonized" in August 29th 2019, meaning that it would no longer change. (A page on this will be made soon.) Religious Roleplay Dracnoian has deified several individuals in roleplay, but has overall not done much with religion beyond the deifications and the Pontifex Maximvs. To the late end of the Sixth Era however, Dracnoian began experimenting with deification of himself in roleplay, as we was now an Administrator (Adminism and Admin worship was an already-established religion on the server), and on several occasions created special items or mobs that linked to the religion in roleplay, such as Holy Cows or the Bird Emperor. Future roleplay projects Several roleplay projects planned by Dracnoian are currently in production, and others will begin upon the start of the Seventh Era. Dracnoian will continue to attempt to foster a roleplay environment. What he has publically stated though is that: the Administ religion will get a very large overhawl in roleplay tradition, as well as marriage.